House Vindale
House Vindale is a medium sized Vandal house that is located within the Kingdom of Lucerne, and making their home within their seat of Vindale Hold from which they rule over the province of Vindale. House Vindale was made the vassal of House Swan following the rise of the Swans following the Driving Tide and they swiftly became one of the more fabulously rich houses in the kingdom as they dominated the making of different alchohols and wines from their lands in Western Forks. House Vindale controls the province of Vindale of which is denslely populated but consists of mainly villages, and the largest town is their seat of Vindale Hold which has a few thousand people living within it. House Vindale first rose to prominence when they joined House Hale in helping to put the financial wieght behind the rise of William Lovie during the Driving Tide, and this led to them becoming well known as honorable people. Following the Driving Tide they were named the vassal of House Swan of whom was basically the second most powerful house in the Kingdom, and thus House Vindale gained greatly from this relationship. House VIndale would begin to establish control over large farming estates that produced a vast amount of grapes, and other fruits that were valued greatly throughout the kindom, and because of this they grew extremely wealthy. This wealth only increased when they begin using the grapes to produce alchohol as well, and this eventually has turned them into one of the richest houses in the entire kingdom of Lucerne. House Vindale sent significant forces to the Invasion of Westbridge, under the command of the third son of the family in Normund Vindale of whom was friends with William Lovie III. and had also been on the Journey with the young King, History Early History Post Driving Tide Following the Driving Tide they were named the vassal of House Swan of whom was basically the second most powerful house in the Kingdom, and thus House Vindale gained greatly from this relationship. House VIndale would begin to establish control over large farming estates that produced a vast amount of grapes, and other fruits that were valued greatly throughout the kindom, and because of this they grew extremely wealthy. This wealth only increased when they begin using the grapes to produce alchohol as well, and this eventually has turned them into one of the richest houses in the entire kingdom of Lucerne. House Vindale sent significant forces to the Invasion of Westbridge, under the command of the third son of the family in Normund Vindale of whom was friends with William Lovie III. and had also been on the Journey with the young King. Noteable Members Family Members * † Lyn Vindale. Died of sickness **Victaria Vindale ***Ema Vindale ***Maryn Vindale ***Thomas Vindale ***Normund Vindale ***Naerys Vindale ****Gerris Otterburn *****Lianne Wood *****Ornella Wood ***Taegar Vindale ***Sarha Vindale ***Tarra Vindale Other Noteables Category:Houses in Europe Category:Houses in Lucerne Category:Houses in Forks Category:Vandals Category:Vandal House in Lucerne